starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Batalla de Foerost (Guerra Civil Jedi)
¿esa tampoco?--Precedente 23:56 6 jul 2008 (UTC) *La Batalla de Foerost se mencionó por primera vez en la New Essential Chronology, publicada 2 años después del juego Knights of the Old Republic. Por lo tanto, ninguna imagen del juego puede corresponder a esta batalla. Esa imagen de Revan es pertinente sólo a la Captura de Darth Revan, y no puede aparecer en ningún artículo de una batalla distinta.--Jedabak 00:11 7 jul 2008 (UTC) Transformacion De algun lado tienen que volverse sith--Precedente 22:34 4 oct 2008 (UTC) *No entendí ese comentario. Sin embargo, la New Essential Chronology, que es un material completamente oficial, menciona esto: At the shipyards of Foerost, Revan and his accomplices seized control of the bulk of the Republic fleet. This brash action '''initiated' the Second Sith War.'' El texto no deja lugar a dudas: la Batalla de Foerost fue la primera batalla de la Guerra Civil Jedi (o Segunda Guerra Sith). El hecho de que Revan y Malak no hubieran estado listos antes es irrelevante para el artículo y la batalla en sí: si hubieran estado listos antes, la batalla hubiera ocurrido antes, eso es todo.---- Jedabak |35px (Qué hay de bueno) 22:56 4 oct 2008 (UTC) Sin Guerra no hay batalla. Sin Sith no hay guerra. Sin traicion no hay sith. ¿Por que no puede ir antes? y no me retes mucho por favor--Precedente 23:20 4 oct 2008 (UTC). *No es reto, es simplemente que esta wiki debe recopilar información 100% canónica, sin fanon ni especulaciones ni preferencias personales. Vamos por partes: después de las Guerras Mandalorianas Revan y Malak partieron a las Regiones Desconocidas. Para entonces, aunque se contradicen algunas de las fuentes disponibles, puede que todavía no fueran Sith pero ya habían caído al lado oscuro. Entre los meses en que "desaparecieron" y volvieron encontraron los Mapas Estelares y la Forja Estelar. Cuando volvieron su primera acción fue la Batalla de Foerost, después ocurrieron batallas de las que no sabemos nada durante un par de años, y luego el videojuego de KOTOR, que muestra el final de la guerra. La Guerra Civil Jedi se inició en Foerost, no antes ni después, independientemente de que Revan y Malak fueran Sith antes de la batalla (algo que es 100% seguro). Lo que hicieron ellos antes (irse a las Regiones Desconocidas, estudiar las reliquias de Malachor V, convertirse en Sith, encontrar los Mapas Estelares, encontrar la Forja Estelar, amasar sus fuerzas, etc) por supuesto que son antecedentes directos de la Batalla de Foerost, pero el que Revan y Malak hayan ido a Lehon no tiene relevancia directa con la batalla, a menos que pongas todo lo demás como antecedentes, para lo que también se deberían expandir las conclusiones (es un artículo sin duda que pueda ser expandido). Recuerda que las páginas de discusión no son para el tema en sí, sino para el artículo del tema. Tú creaste el artículo de la misión a Rakata Prime en la Wookieepedia y no lo han borrado (aunque piden mayor calidad en el mismo), lo que indica que es cierto que ocurrió tal misión pues se basa en fuentes canónicas. Sin embargo, el hecho de que haya pasado no significa que debe mencionarse en el artículo de la primera batalla de la guerra, pues uno no es la causa inmediata de lo otro.---- Jedabak |35px (Qué hay de bueno) 00:05 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Es mas Cercana que la Guerra Anterior ¿o no?--Precedente 19:19 12 oct 2008 (UTC) Banderas ¿Por que esta eso ahi?--Precedente 01:42 7 oct 2008 (UTC) *Ah, sé que no es traducción de nada, pero la redacción es pésima, y no hay otra plantilla de aviso más aproximada.---- Jedabak |35px (Qué hay de bueno) 22:23 7 oct 2008 (UTC) ¿Como la arreglo?--Precedente 23:33 30 oct 2008 (UTC) *Pues volviéndo a redactar la sección, respetando todas las reglas gramaticales y de estilo, sin faltas de ortografía y que las frases y enunciados sean perfectamente entendibles.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 23:58 30 oct 2008 (UTC) ¿Asi esta mejor?--Precedente 20:13 2 nov 2008 (UTC) *No realmente. Gramaticalmente es un relajo, no hay buena ortografía, y sigue siendo un poco ilegible. Si tengo tiempo mañana yo lo edito.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 00:01 3 nov 2008 (UTC) Cronicas ¿Ya la podemos instalar?--Precedente 02:32 10 oct 2008 (UTC) *No, no queda en ninguna parte. Ya te lo he dicho antes, la Batalla de Foerost no tiene ninguna relevancia DIRECTA con que Revan y Malak hayan ido a Lehon, tal y como (por ejemplo) la Batalla de Endor no tiene nada que ver con la Batalla de Hoth. Tratar de meter esa información nada más por meterla a pesar de que no tiene nada que ver con la batalla (lo que estás haciendo tú) y, lo peor de todo, hacerlo con una pésima redacción, no mejora en nada el artículo, sólo lo empeora.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 19:29 12 oct 2008 (UTC) *Es que ahora para estas como en los dias de las peliculas para esas no hay intermedio conocido.--Precedente 21:29 12 oct 2008 (UTC) *No entendí nada de ese enunciado.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 21:39 12 oct 2008 (UTC) SIMPLEMENTE que hasta ahora es lo mas DIRECTO que hay.--Precedente 22:01 12 oct 2008 (UTC) *Sí, y aún así es bastante indirecto. No hay ninguna razón real y válida para mencionarlo en el artículo. Como dije antes, no es cuestión de decir por decir, estás metiendo tu artículo de la misión a Lehon con calzador en un artículo que no lo requiere.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 22:07 12 oct 2008 (UTC) *Creo que las alegaciones de Jedaback son lo suficientemente claras y precisas para respetarlas Precedente. Debes basarte en lo ya discutido en la Wookieepedia... y si consideras que lo de allí no es correcto defiendelo de una forma clara y basada en material oficial que se refiera al tema. Si tienes razón se te dará... pero no trates de forzar situaciones de tensión, por favor. 22:27 12 oct 2008 (UTC) *1) El juego la nombra quiza no asi pero si como que existe. 2)en la Wookieepedia esta aceptado sin mas. 3)Estaba enojado ese dia y recien ahora se me ocurrio algo mas razonable de entender. 4)¿Puedo saber donde la pondrian ustedes?--Precedente 14:58 13 oct 2008 (UTC) :*En ningún lado en este artículo. Ya lo he comentado más de una ocasión: no tiene ninguna relevancia directa con la Batalla de Foerost, por lo tanto no tiene cabida en un artículo dedicado a la Batalla de Foerost. Si no me expliqué bien, házmelo saber.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 22:35 13 oct 2008 (UTC)